1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head mounted display.
2. Related Art
A head mounted display (HMD) which is a display mounted on the head is known. The head mounted display generates image light by using, for example, a liquid crystal display and a light source, and guides the generated image light to the user's eyes by using a projection optical system or a light guide plate, thereby causing the user to visually recognize a virtual image. Regarding the head mounted display, there are two types including a transmission type in which a user can visually recognize external scenery in addition to a virtual image and a non-transmission type in which the user cannot visually recognize the external scenery. The transmission type head mounted display includes an optical transmission type display and a video transmission type display.
JP-T-2013-521576 discloses an HMD which displays an advertisement correlated with a specific object which is related to a position of a user of the HMD as an augmented reality image.
However, in the technique disclosed in JP-T-2013-521576, there is a need to improve a user's convenience since there is a case where an advertisement correlated with a specific object which is not visually recognized by the user is not displayed or a case where an unnecessary advertisement is displayed to the user even if the advertisement is visually recognized. In addition, in the HMD of the related art, miniaturization or the like of the HMD is desirable.